Broken Pieces
by AccidentallySocial
Summary: They were only going to school, just like every other day.
1. Chapter 1

He got the call at exactly 3:43pm, on a sunny afternoon that was much to pretty to get a call like that on such a beautiful day. Fenton thought nothing of it at first, as his friend, and police chief, Collig, phoned him. Fenton flipped open his phone  
/and greeted Collig with,

"Fenton here."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, as if someone was trying to think of what to say, and Fenton's brows furrowed, immediately knowing that something had to be wrong.

"Fenton..."

Came a tired sounding voice from the phone, and Fenton closed his eyes, waiting for Collig to continue, and praying it wasn't about his boys.

'Please...not his boys...'

Fenton heard Collig take a deep breath, before the chief asked in a serious voice,

"Fenton, when did you last see your boys?"

Fenton felt his heart plummet, along with his hope, and he inwardly cursed.

"Right before they left for school...they made it to school...right?"

"No, Fenton. They never made it. We don't know where they are."

* * *

8 hours earlier

* * *

"Joe! We are going to be late! I will leave you behind, and not be sorry!"

Yelled an 18 year old Frank up the stairs, tapping his shoe against the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Grumbled a 17 year old Joe, almost tumbling down the stairs while simultaneously pulling on a shirt, and trying to tame him unruly blond hair. As he sprinted down the stairs he grabbed his backpack, and rushed to the car that was now just pulling out  
/of the driveway, Joe yelled a quick,

"See yah dad!"

Before sprinting out the door, and down the driveway to the car that was pulling out of the drive. Joe threw open the door and hopped in the front seat, tossing his backpack in the back. Frank glared at him, but when Joe just huffed and looked away, instead  
/of say anything, Frank spoke up.

"That was the third time this week, Joe! What is just so hard about being on time?"

Joe turned back to Frank with a humored look on his face.

"It is hard! I need my beauty rest!"

"I'm not joking, Joe. I'm going to leave you next time."

Joe didn't answer for a second, and the only sound was of the car driving the street, music playing quietly in the background.

"Come on, Frank, lighten up."

"Lighten up? No, Joe, I don't need to lighten up, you need to grow up!"

Whatever Joe was going to say was cut off when a car their neither of the boys had noticed came along side them and slammed into them, making Frank lose control of the wheel, and their car spun out, the brakes of the car frantically trying to stop their  
/spinning, but to no avail as the car tumbled into a ditch, turning over twice before settling.

Frank's last thought before he drifted off into a restless oblivion was the thought that his last words he had spoken to his brother had been ones of anger, and God, how he wished he would live long enough to fix it.

* * *

 **Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new story I have started. Leave a review to tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up in about a day or two, school be willing.**  
 **  
**

 **Adios**

 ****

 **-accidentallysocial**

 ****


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

Fenton asked quietly, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Fenton, I'm sorry. They never made it to their school. I suggest telling your wife, and then coming down to the station as soon as possible. We can't file a missing person report yet, but I have some friends of mine looking around for them. I won't go  
/anywhere until you get here. Okay?"

Fenton nodded mutely, then realizing he was on the phone and Collig couldn't see him, he murmured a quiet noise in agreement, then promised to be at the station soon. He quickly got his coat, then started to walk out the door to his car when he remembered  
/Laura.

Laura.

'How am I going to tell her?'

He thought, slamming his fist on the doorframe. Spinning around he scratched a quick note on a scrap piece of paper, telling Laura to call him the second she got home from her work.

With that done, he stormed out the door, and was in his car and to the police station is record time. He barely even locked his car door before running into the station, ignoring the receptionist and going straight to Colligs office.

Collig was sitting at his desk, and when Fenton barged in the room, his head snapped up, immediately snapped out of whatever trance he had been in a second before. Collig stood and walked to Fenton, police cruiser keys in his hand. He looked to Fenton  
/and asked,

"Do you know their usual route to school?"

"I do."

Came the immediate reply, Fenton already heading to the parking lot, where Colligs cruiser was parked. They were on the road in mere seconds, Fenton telling Collig which way the boys took, each of the men searching the road for any sign of the missing  
/boys. They were about halfway to the boy's school when Collig slammed on the breaks, Fenton lurching painfully forward against his seatbelt, but not complaining because he knew whatever Collig must have found could help them find his kids. Collig  
/rushed out of the car, yelling back to Fenton to come as well. Fenton walked out of the car, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when he saw what Collig had saw. It was his boy's car, lying in a ditch, looking quite banged up. The most worrying  
/thing he saw, though, was that there was no sign of the boys.

Collig observed the car carefully for a second, before turning to Fenton and asking in a gloomy voice,

"This is your boy's car, right?"

Fenton's clenched fists and pale face answered the question for Collig, though he answered him with,

"It is."

"Could it be possible that they just crashed and then got out to go to a gas station or something?"

Fenton pondered this for a moment, before responding with,

"I don't they would. They would have called or something. They both had their phones..."

The two men walked to the broken car, carefully stepping around pieces of metal that were scattered around near the wrecked car. Fenton bent down to investigate something in the grass, and his face hardened when he saw what it was.

"Collig, call forensics."

* * *

Frank woke to the swaying of a moving car, and the sound of quiet voices. He groaned, his head pounding, and his heart starting to race. Where was he? Where was Joe? He started to try and sit up but was only rewarded with a gun pushed to his temple and  
/a growled voice saying,

"Move and you die."

Which was then followed by a feminine voice asking in a slightly annoyed way,

"Can't you be nicer to the guy? He's just a kid."

The person holding the gun, who Frank now saw was a man, said nothing, but removed the gun from Frank's temple and roughly moved him to a sitting position, making Frank groan from the sudden movement. Frank was about to give the man a glare when he remembered  
/why he tried to get up in the first place. His brother.

"What have you done with my brother?"

He growled at the man, forgetting the rule about not moving. The man simply raised his eyebrow and said in an interested tone,

"The other kid is your brother? Hmm..."

Frank silently cursed himself for giving away even that bit of information, and was about to ask the man again, but as he was just about to, the man answered him.

"He's just in a different car."

* * *

Joe cried out as the car slammed into theirs, making them spin out, his head smacking quite painfully on the side of the car. As they flipped over, he heard Frank cry out, and Joe sent a quick prayer to whoever would listen that they would both make it  
/out of this car alive.

As soon as the car settled, Joe unbuckled his belt and reached over to get his brother, who seemed to be passed out. A smidgen of fear ran through Joe, the thought of if anything serious happened to his brother very prominent. He didn't get to think much  
/about the thought though, as large hands grabbed him, and started to drag him from the car.

"Frank!"

He screamed, kicking his leg frantically to try and stop whoever was dragging him away from his brother. It was to no avail though, as he was overpowered by the giant of a man who was grabbing him, and he was dragged out of the car, and thrown onto the  
/ground. He stopped struggling when he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his neck, and a voice that said,

"Now, come with us nicely, boy, or this will get messy."

Eyes narrowing as the man tied his hands behind his back, Joe spun his head around to try to look for his brother. A hard slap made him grunt, and he was lifted roughly to his feet.

"Walk."

Came a gruff command, and Joe rolled his eyes, but started to do so.

"You know,"

Joe started,

"It would be easier to walk if my hands were untied, and if it were in the opposite direction of you guys."

The only response Joe got was a smack from the butt of the gun, and a small growl. A woman seemed to come from nowhere and walked up to Joe's captive and said in a chilling voice,

"Don't damage the merchandise. He wants them in perfect condition."

"Who wants us?"

Joe asked, his eyes swiveling to the woman.

She ignored him, but said to the man,

"Shut him up."

The man nodded, then stopped Joe from walking, shoved him down on his knees, and inserted a syringe into his neck.

"Nighty Night kid."

Was the last thing Joe heard before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Not sure if I'm the biggest fan of this chapter, because I wrote it very quickly in order to be able study for my finals. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Leave a review if you wish! I do like reading them.**

 **Till next time.**

 **-accidentallysocial**


End file.
